Ginny Weasley and The Rebellion
by Lily E. Speaks
Summary: What really happened that year Hogwarts was taken over by Snape and the Carrows? Featuring a badass Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Dumbledore's Army. Non Deathly Hallows compliant. Includes violence, decent Slytherins, and a very evil Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. if I did, it would probably be a lot more murderous. This story takes place during the seventh book, although it does not comply with a lot of details of that book. This story is my take on the year Hogwarts was overrun by Death Eaters. There will be violence, cursing, and my Snape is not one Harry would have ever named his child after. Don't like it, don't read it. This will be narrated by Ginny. Let the games begin.

It was the middle of the night on the day Ginny Weasley was set to return to Hogwarts, and she could not sleep. It wasn't the whistling of the wind through the trees or the regular creaks of the Burrow that were typical for a house this old; but rather the tight knot in her stomach that hadn't gone away since Voldemort had come back. Everything seemed okay last year - the man and his Death Eaters weren't close to the school and there was a semblance of normalcy, an idea that everything was going to be okay. Now, Severus Snape, the man who had killed Albus Dumbledore was headmaster and Ginny - Ginny -

Ginny couldn't sleep.

She glanced over at the clock sitting precariously on the edge of her night table. 12:43. Fantastic. Ginny rolled over and stared at the wall. They would have to do something. There was no chance in hell that things would proceed as normal at Hogwarts, not with the war practically on their doorstep. Luna and Neville and Ron and Fred and George and Charlie and Hermione and Harry - oh god. Harry. Ginny didn't even want to think about him. Didn't even want to entertain the notion that he could be - might be -

It was at that very moment that Ginny gave up on sleeping and went downstairs to the kitchen. Perhaps a nice glass of water would clear her mind of dismal thoughts until the morning, when she had the brainpower to face them and come up with a plan. Quietly, Ginny walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. She was in the midst of pouring herself a glass of water when someone cut into her thoughts.

"You can't sleep either, can you?" asked George. He was sitting on the old beige couch, one that would never change its colour no matter how many charms Molly put on it. Ginny glanced over at him, wholly unsurprised they were both awake.

"No."

"Don't do anything dumb at Hogwarts," George mumbled, skimming his fingers lightly over the bandage covering what used to be his ear. "Don't get yourself killed."

"Fantastic advice," Ginny replied shortly. "I'll just sit pretty in school while my brother is out with Harry Potter fighting who knows what and the teachers spit atrocities about my family and all the while a bloody war rages on and no one in power will raise a finger to stop it because they want to deny it's happening. That's what you want me to do, isn't it?"

"Not exactly," said George, a little miffed. "Especially when you put it like that. I mean, causing a little chaos could be good, just so long as nobody puts the pieces together and figures out it's you. Fighting the Death Eaters a little... that could be worthwhile."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Ginny, her water completely forgotten.

"Dumbledore's Army," said George slowly. "Could be of some use, but maybe a defence club isn't quite what it needs to be." He looked up slowly at Ginny, waiting for her to catch on. It reminded her of times they were much younger, of George waiting for her to get the joke.

"You mean like a rebellion," said Ginny. "Screw with You-Know-Who as much as we can, protect the younger kids, try to annoy them to death."

"More or less," joked George. "If it was possible to annoy someone to death, I don't know how McGonagall's still alive."

"Sheer force of will," said Ginny. "Would you mind lending a few things from the shop to me?"

George grinned. The cogs in Ginny's head were already turning, figuring out ways they could disrupt Voldemort, interfere with his plans, keep Snape and the Carrows from completely ruining Hogwarts. Of course, they'd have to consider how to protect the little ones, but Ginny thought it was a small price to pay considering what they could accomplish.

No time for that. What they _would_ accomplish.

"You're insane," declared Neville. "Absolutely, completely, ridiculously batshit insane."

"And you are very supportive," said Ginny. "Don't you think that we should do something?"

"Well yeah, but something of that magnitude? You've lost it if you think we can pull off something like that."

"For the last time Neville, smuggling all the muggleborns out of the school by Christmas isn't completely ludicrous," said Ginny.

"Yes it is," piped up Luna, formerly too concerned with the Scottish countryside and the train window to care about Ginny and Neville's argument.

"And so the pot calls the kettle black," said Ginny irritably.

"Really Ginny," said Luna calmly. "A school controlled by blood purists hasn't let hundreds of muggleborns onto their train for no reason. They certainly aren't going to let the children stay at the school, much less for any number of months. My guess is that they'll do something to the children, but none of them will stay at the school. The only question is whether it involves Crumple Horned Snorkacks or heliopaths."

Neville stared at Luna in bewilderment. "You were making sense there, right up until the very end." He turned back to Ginny. "I doubt the muggleborns are gonna be staying at the school for tonight's feast, let alone months."

"Then what do they want with them?" asked Ginny. She hated to admit it, but Neville and Luna were probably right.

"I don't know," said Neville nervously. "But we don't have time to speculate on it, we just need to get our robes on. We're about to stop."

Murmuring obscenities, Ginny pulled her robes on and followed Neville and Luna off the train. The trio was stopped by an elderly looking but nonetheless threatening wizard who demanded to see their wrists.

"What in the name of-" Ginny began, but the wizard simply picked up her hand and looked closely at her wrist.

"Oh, Miss Weasley," said the wizard. "And your friends are Mister Longbottom and Miss Lovegood? No harm. Carry on." He even tipped his hat to the friends as they walked over to the carriages.

"Do you think they've placed charms on our arms so they can immediately ascertain our heritage?" asked Luna dreamily.

"No," said Neville, voice tightened with worry. "Over there. Look at their arms."

A large group of people was crowded near the river, their arms similarly marked with a stamp that looked like a knife. They were packed closely together and the entire group seemed to be monitored by a short, stout woman who was ticking boxes off a chart. Amidst the crowd, Ginny recognized Kevin Entwhistle and Justin Finch-Fletchley, both muggleborn.

"What in the name of Merlin?" Ginny asked, moving towards the group. Neville grabbed her arm.

"Ginny, _Umbridge._ " he hissed.

Frozen in shock, Ginny looked back to see that the woman ticking boxes was indeed their former professor. Fearing eye contact, Ginny hurried into the nearest carriage, Luna and Neville close on her heels. It was only once all three of them were safely inside the carriage and headed up to the castle that Ginny began to talk.

"What do you think will happen to them?"

Neville stared off into space, clearly imagining some terrible fate for their classmates.

Luna spoke instead. "Oh, they'll probably Obliviate the poor things and send them back to the Muggles, where the Death Eaters think they belong. Killing them would be a bit messy, and might sway anyone who's still neutral to Harry's side."

"Seems about right," said Neville. The fate Luna expected wasn't fantastic, but it certainly sounded better (and more likely) then Neville's ideas of the unfortunate muggleborns being put to death or tortured.

"But the first years won't be able to control their magic!" burst out Ginny. "What if people get hurt?"

"I'd imagine the Death Eaters don't care much about that," said Luna.

Ginny stared blankly out the window, hoping they would all be okay, even though the chances of that seemed to be decreasing by the minute.

It was at the Welcome Feast that everything seemed to truly sink in for those who hadn't truly grasped what an issue the interference at Hogwarts was. Whether it was the three Death Eaters sitting at the the staff table, the absence of the muggleborns, or the way the Slytherins booed every first year who didn't join them, Ginny didn't know. One thing she did know, however, was that the mood in the hall was considerably more somber by the time Snape stood to give his speech.

"You may have noticed that several of your mudblood companions have not joined us tonight," said Snape slowly. "The Dark Lord has seen it fit to return them to the muggle world where they belong, no memory of the magic they were unworthy to even know about harming their brains. I think it is for the best, and it is certainly a light handed way of dealing with such vile creatures."

So Luna was right. Ginny made eye contact with her across the hall, nodding in a way that might have seemed like agreement with the speech but was really acknowledgement for Luna's intellect. There was a reason the blonde was in Ravenclaw.

"This year, you may also find that your professors will be a little more... inclined to giving detentions for those who speak ill of the Dark Lord and attempt to undermine his regime. These detentions will be personally overseen by our new professors, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, who will be teaching Muggle Studies and Dark Arts respectively. You may find, students, that these are now both mandatory subjects."

Ginny didn't think these detentions would be anything short of the Cruciatus, perhaps accompanied by Filch's whip. Indeed, the grimy caretaker was stroking the one implement he'd never gotten to use on a student. This year, thought Ginny, he probably would. She worried her lip at the thought.

"Finally, anyone knowing of the whereabouts of one Harry Potter should report to my office immediately. If your intel leads to a capture of the so called Chosen One, you will doubtless be handsomely compensated. If anyone is found to be harbouring Potter, they will be instantly incarcerated. I hear that the Dementors aren't that picky about the age of their victims." At this, a slow, wide smile split across Snape's face. "You may eat."

The former silence of the hall gave way to a flurry of whispered conversation. Ginny looked over to Neville, raising her eyebrows.

"You're right," said Neville. "We have to make his time here as difficult as possible. You-Know-Who needs something from Hogwarts, and we have to stop him from getting it."

"You do know there's only one way to do that," said Ginny.

"Dumbledore's Army." whispered Neville.

Ginny nodded.

Author's Note: Alright, welcome to the story! Please leave a review if you liked it. Constructive criticism is appreciated, mindless hate is not. Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we?" Neville asked quietly.

"The Room of Requirement," said Ginny. "It's just been transfigured into a more comfortable meeting place."

"You call standing in a pitch black room for hours comfortable?"

"Hush, it's only been ten minutes. He'll show up soon if he doesn't want to get hexed into next week."

There was a quiet rustle in the darkness. Neville's hand flew to his wand, but Ginny did not move. She smiled a little, staring straight ahead even as the rustles got progressively louder. Finally, when it sounded as their source was right behind Ginny, she glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"Blaise, I know you have a flair for the dramatic, but this is just excessive." said Ginny.

"Ah, Ginevra, it is art," said Blaise Zabini, strolling around to face Ginny and Neville with an easy smile. "Besides, it's a bit difficult to properly sneak up on people when your house has been overrun by Death Eaters."

"Slytherin?" Neville exclaimed. "Ginny, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Neville, relax. Blaise is a friend. After Dumbledore died last year, Blaise approached me to try and help. He did not go away after I hexed him, which was unfortunate for him. But after a while, we came up with a bit of a plan for him to act as a spy to help us pull one over on the Carrows." Seeing Neville's doubtful look, Ginny added: "You do know I will curse him into next year if he betrays us."

Neville only looked mildly reassured, while Blaise looked slightly scared.

"I have news," Blaise said quickly. "The Carrows are going to begin making Slytherins monitor the detentions, on the account that there are way too many people mouthing off for the idiots to personally supervise every one of the detentions. They intend to get Slytherins to practice the Cruciatus on students in empty classrooms."

"That's not good," muttered Ginny.

"Why don't you sign up to monitor detentions?" Neville suggested to Blaise. "You could protect a whole bunch of kids from harm by only pretending to curse them."

"Longbottom, I believe I am beginning to like you," Blaise said, eyes widening at the idea.

"That would work," said Ginny carefully. "And if we could convince a couple more people to join in on the whole only pretend to torture thing, we could protect a lot of people."

"I will bring up a few topics in the common room, but I don't know how well it will work." said Blaise. "You know how the crackdown is on anyone not fully subscribing to the 'purebloods are the only ones worthy of life' ideals."

"Don't get yourself killed," instructed Ginny.

"Or caught," added Neville.

Blaise tipped an imaginary hat towards both of them. "Your only spy will try not to die."

"Good," said Ginny. "Now get out of here before you get caught."

"Same place next week?" asked Blaise, heading for the exit.

"Maybe," said Ginny. "Assume it is for now, and I'll tell you if anything changes."

"So _dark,_ Ginevra," Blaise tutted before leaving.

Neville turned to Ginny the minute Blaise was out the door. "I don't know what you think you're doing trusting a Slytherin pureblood."

"Believe me Neville, I'm as suspicious as you are. It's one hell of a gamble." Ginny looked around the room to avoid Neville's accusatory stare. It was furnished very simply, with light beige walls, two armchairs, and a small, circular table. Ginny noted with some annoyance that all the furniture had a small "B.Z." pressed onto it.

"Why are you doing it?" Neville asked, jolting her back to reality.

"Being a blood purist isn't unique to Slytherin, there are idiots in every house. It's on the Carrows that they only trust the Slytherins, and we can use that to our advantage." Ginny explained. "There are people like Blaise in that house, who don't believe in their dumb ideals. We just have to hope that he isn't tricking us, because cunning is a Slytherin trait."

"I really hope he's not tricking us," said Neville softly. "First years not getting hit by the Cruciatus... I think I'd very much like to see that happen."

"Yeah," Ginny said, noting Neville's worry. "Now come on, we gotta go find Luna and set up for the DA meeting. I know she said she needed to control the Wrackspurt infestation, but I think this is a little more important."

Much to Ginny's relief, Neville cracked a smile.

* * *

The Room of Requirement quickly became much louder and much larger upon the introduction of the newly formed Dumbledore's Army. Neville stood in front of the room, trying in vain to control the noise. Off to the side on a couch, Parvati and Lavender Brown discussed magical tattoos while Padma Patil and Luna alternated practicing Stunners on each other. Ernie was demonstrating to Hannah Abbott how to use a proper Bombarda with limited success. A group of Ravenclaws huddled in a corner, seemingly making a deal with Susan Bones and Seamus Finnigan. Despite the noise, the Room of Requirement seemed surprisingly.. sparse. It wasn't that hard for Ginny to break through the crowd and make her way up to Neville.

"Is this really everyone?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Everyone who was a member of the original DA and is still at Hogwarts," Neville said. "Except for Zacharias Smith, who said he wanted no part in this nonsense."

"Neville, this is _twelve people,_ " Ginny said incredulously. "How are we supposed to do this with _twelve people_? Thirteen if you count Blaise."

"I don't know," said Neville nervously.

Ginny decided that they could always recruit more people later and stood next to Neville at the front of the room. "Alright everybody, listen up!" she shouted. The room went dead silent. All eyes were on Ginny, and Neville inched quietly over to Terry Boot to avoid the spotlight.

"Welcome to the first meeting of the newly created Dumbledore's Army. We used to be a defence club, but I think it's safe to say that just teaching each other spells isn't quite on the level of what we need right now." Ginny looked around the room. People nodded, and she continued. "We need to fight against the Carrows and Snape. I have it on good authority that they're about to start using the Cruciatus on students, and it's only going to get worse from there." This announcement was met by horrified gasps from most and resignation in the eyes of Neville and Luna. Ginny didn't slow. "What I think we need to do, precisely, is to begin with a list of aims for this year."

Ernie Macmillian spoke up. "Possibly recruit a couple more people? I don't know about you, but I feel like it would be a better idea to have bigger numbers."

"Yeah, we don't have the population we used to." Ginny said. "Anyone else?"

"Practice DADA as much as we can so we stand a chance if it comes to a battle?" This came from Padma Patil, wand clenched tightly in her left hand.

"Agreed." Ginny said forcefully. "We're no good if we can't fight."

"Make sure as many of the younger students come out unharmed as possible?" Terry Boot said. Everyone turned to look at him, and he continued bashfully: "The teachers can't really help us because of the threats from Snape and the Carrows, and I think nobody here wants to see the little kids get tortured."

This pronouncement was met with murmured agreement.

"Interfere with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's plans as much as we can and help Harry Potter in any way," Neville piped up.

"Exactly," Ginny said. "All of these are noble aims, and we're going to pursue them to their full extent." She paused in the way Hermione had taught her to do when giving speeches. "Dumbledore's Army."

"Dumbledore's Army!" the DA echoed back.

"I think our first goal should be to find some new members, so everybody please start asking around to see if there's anyone who could help," Ginny said. "And I know it must be hard, but try to volunteer to take the places of first years going to detention if you're around when they get assigned it."

This was met with almost unanimous horror, and Ginny realized her mistake.

"Okay, no one sign up to get tortured, let's just try to avoid anyone getting detention to begin with."

This was met with unanimous sighs of relief, even from Ginny.

"Seeing as curfew is in fifteen minutes, we'll leave it at that for now and I'll put the next date on the Galleons." Ginny said. She expected there to be a mad rush for the door, but the students just filed out as if headed to a funeral, and the mood in the Room of Requirement had taken on the same aura of the one in the Great Hall during Snape's speech. Ginny winced at the comparison.

Only Ernie and Luna stayed behind. Luna remained at Ginny's prior request, but the latter had no idea why Ernie was here and didn't know if she could get through two more war-related conversations today.

Luna walked over to Ginny. "What is it?"

"I know you're good at Divination, and I also know that Trelawney doesn't have much of a filter," Ginny said. "Try to see if you can get anything out of him about anything Snape might be trying to do, or any of the Carrows' plans."

Luna nodded, and something in Ginny's chest tightened to see the mirth gone from her friend's eyes.

"Did you manage to control the Wrackspurts?" Ginny asked.

Luna brightened almost immediately. "Yes, and you know how hard it is to get them out of towers. Daddy makes a special spray for it. Remind me to give you some later, because it is also a highly effective perfume."

"I definitely will, Luna," Ginny grinned.

"And I will remember to talk to Trelawney," Luna said. There was a measure of liveliness in her voice, but also the right amount of caution. Ginny nodded, and Luna skipped from the room, presumably to prevent the nargles from nipping at her toes. Ginny made to follow her, but was stopped by none other then Ernie Macmillian, who she'd almost forgotten was in the room.

"We need to talk, Weasley," mumbled Ernie.

"Okay, what's up?" Ginny asked, stepping away from him.

"Just because you're Potter's girlfriend doesn't mean you should be heading the DA," Ernie said. He couldn't even make eye contact with her while he talked, and seemed to be mumbling to the ground. "I don't quite think you know how to run us."

Ginny couldn't believe it. "What the fuck?"

"Telling people to volunteer themselves for torture - what was that all about?"

"Well, I did take that back."

"I think you're unfit because you said it in the first place," said Ernie.

Ginny forced herself to calm her breathing before responding. "Well, if the leadership matters so much to you, we can take a vote next time." she said tightly. "Have a good night."

Ernie turned and walked towards the door, but Ginny wasn't done.

"For your information, Macmillian," she called after him. "I'm not just Harry Potter's girlfriend or Ron Weasley's sister. I'm Ginny bloody Weasley, and that's going to be good enough."

Even after Ernie had left and Ginny was heading towards the Gryffindor common room, she found herself mulling over their conversation.

 _I'm going to be enough,_ she thought. _I'm going to have to be._

* * *

Mere minutes earlier, Padma Patil had been walking through the castle with Luna Lovegood, the two girls debating whether gold was a good thing to make wizard currency out of. Even though Luna's points for using gold primarily involved magical creatures she claimed were able to create the precious metal, Padma found she quite enjoyed that debate and probably should talk to Luna more. She was about to say something to this effect when they were stopped by Theodore Nott.

"What do you want, Nott?" Padma bristled. The Slytherin was blocking their path, and the hallway was so narrow they could not go around him.

"It's after curfew," he responded crisply. "You shouldn't be out in the halls."

Luna's eyes went wide. "We took a longer route back to our common room, and got lost when we went through the library."

"You've spent six years at Hogwarts, Loony," Nott scoffed. "I find it unlikely you got lost."

Padma was at a loss for words. Usually, Theodore was a gangly boy with sharp wit and good grades but ultimately seemed harmless. Here, the pureblood wizard terrified her half to death, and would have even before she'd heard detentions were going to start involving Unforgivables.

"Nothing to say for yourselves? That's fine. You both have detention at six p.m. tomorrow night. I'll see about getting someone to oversee it in the Transfiguration classroom, maybe?" Theodore said as he walked down the hallway. "And I shall inform Professor Carrow about your punishment, so don't even think about being late."

It was only once he had safely rounded the corner that Luna and Padma saw it fit to start walking towards their common room again. They did not continue their discussion, but rather held onto each other's arms very tightly with only one thought -

 _What are we going to do?_

* * *

Author's Note: Hello, and thank you so much for reading chapter two! The violence portion of this story really picks up in chapter three, so another brief warning for those who didn't already catch it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review if you liked it! Constructive criticism is appreciated, mindless hate is not. While this story will mainly be set in Ginny's head, we'll skip around to other characters.

Toghgal - Thank you for reading! This story will get considerably more AU as we progress, so no worries. :)


End file.
